tsunagufandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 9 - The Call That Changes Everything
The Call That Changes Everything (Mai's P.O.V) The fight between Soi Fon and Asuna rages on. As Soi Fon, and her teammates looked shocked from what just happened, I looked to see Kirito telling his daughter that everything's alright now. "It's not gonna be that easy to hurt or kill me." Asuna says as everyone was caught dumbfounded by what they had just discovered. That amazing healing skill of hers may just save her in this battle, being in a dire situation Soi Fon didn't want anyone to see her being nervous and as such made a challenge out of nowhere. "Well then let's see what's faster, my speed or your healing ability." That was not a very good idea that Soi Fon had, though it is true that it's natural for speed to be faster than healing reaction, but she forgot that Asuna is also fast, she's not called The Flash for nothing, and that speed of hers along with her healing ability and skills may just help her win the battle. And with that settled, they engaged into a swordfight, both are thrusting at each other and parrying attacks. No one seems to be backing down at all. Soi Fon is using great techniques and sword styles to hit and block Asuna's attacks, and Asuna is using her speed to its full potential, not a move is wasted. Never in the history of the Grand Magic Games have there been a great battle on the first day. Every attack of Soi Fon that hits Asuna is useless for it just disappears as soon as the mark appears on her body, and so they fought until the time ran out. "It's a draw! Both Bleach and Sword Art Online get's 5 point!" Everyone cheered and screamed as Chapari Lola stated the results, it was truly and amazing battle. But as I marvel at the great prowess of the other competitors, I wonder to think if we are on the same level. I thought of what could happen if we didn't win or if we die, the very thought was enough to send chills down my spine. And with that battle ending in a draw, the first day of The Grand Magic Games draw to a close. As Usui noted that we should go back to the hotel, I recieve an unkown message out of nowhere. As I read at my phone I realized that I will go back to the hotel later than I expected. I made an excuse for me to go somewhere, and everyone accepted it on the spot. But they said that I would miss a lot for tonight, the dinner will be held at the cafeteria, it would give us a chance to mingle with the other teams. I didn't show any sign of interest in what they said, as I saw Mayuri show up with crutches I turned around, walked away, and said goodbye while I waved my left hand and didn't look back. It was late, very late, and I was still walking around at the street, I need to make sure that no other people or civilian is outside when I do this. The others are probably worried about me right now, but I really need to do this. As soon as I see no other people outside, I started to speak an incantation in Latin. "Look through the land, look through the trees, look through the stars above. Look through the sand, look all around, until I find who I'm looking for."'' This was an incantation to help me see the one I'm looking for, even if I don't know him/her, or haven't seen his/her face, my magic will be able to locate the person. I saw the coordinates, the person I'm looking for is at the skyscraper in the city. "''Scream through the heavens, voice of the wind." As I spoke another incantation, and now I am propelled by a tornado-like wind which I used to get to the skyscraper. The moment I was at the top, I heard a voice, but I couldn't see the person yet, but through the voice I can tell that the person was a woman. "So you found me, good job. Your power is truly magnificent." I was on the defensive, I have no idea who the woman is, and what she is capable of. So I was a bit hesitant. "What do you want from me?" The moment I asked that question, the woman came out of the shadows a bit enough for me to see her lips. "I have a proposition for you." Fairy Tail - 8pts. Bleach - 6pts. Sword Art Online - 5pts Greek Ancients - 2pts. Toaru Majutsu no Index - 1pt. Beelzebub - 0pt. Katekyo Hitman Reborn - 0pt. Naruto - 0pt. ~END~